


Timur's Demons

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / SIVA AU [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SIVA AU, Spoilers for Destiny 2, iron lords - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter
Summary: a plan is coming together, here(neither ghost was named in this, but Timur's ghost is named Coyote and Felwinter's is Felan)





	Timur's Demons

They spoke of the Shards.

A guardian had reconnected to their Light and others were following suit. And he wondered.

In the dark, he had taken a small parcel out of his desk in Vostok Observatory and put it into his coat. He left the mountain, quickly, quietly. He expected failure. No reason to get anyone’s hopes up.

The ship dropped him in the dark forest in the EDZ. Huge, unnaturally twisted trees arched overhead. The stream reflected the dull red glow of the SIVA implants, jittering and rippling as he hurried up through the forest.

_Do you think this will work?_

“For you,” Timur replied to his Ghost.

_But, for her?_

“I can only hope.” He could feel the hard press of the dead Ghost against his ribs. She was damaged. Inactive for centuries.

Light flared up next to him and he jumped, hands up and ready. But he saw nothing.

 _“You were myopic,”_ a voice whispered, and Timur recognized it.

“Gheleon?” He spun in a slow circle, suspicious. Nothing.

 _There’s no one here,_  his Ghost said.

He moved on, slowly.

 _“You Warlocks are all the same,”_  another voice said bitterly. Radegast.

 _“Obsessed. It drives you mad.”_  Perun.

“I… thought it could help us,” Timur said, turning around, breathing hard. “I was wrong. I made a mistake. I’m sorry!”

 _Timur, calm down,_ his Ghost said.  _It’s just your imagination._

“They’re… here. I can hear them.”

 _“It’s your fault,”_  Jolder murmured in his ear. He felt her breath, but when he spun around, no one was there. He backed into a tree, shaking.

 _“So many deaths,”_  Silimar hissed behind him.

 _“Hundreds,”_ Skorri agreed. _“You should have listened to Rasputin. But you pushed us on.”_

 _“Into that hell,”_  Jolder said.

 _“Do you remember how it felt?”_ Gheleon asked.  _“Having that disease climb into your armor?”_

 _“Into your brain?”_  Perun added.

 _“It’s there now,”_  Radegast said.  _“Look at yourself.”_

“Shut up!” Timur shouted. His cry attracted the attention of nearby Fallen. He slaughtered them easily, leaving behind red blooms of poison. He ran through the forest, hoping to outpace the ghosts.

_“It wasn’t Rasputin who killed them.”_

_“Or the SIVA.”_

_“Do you really think Saladin’s glad to have you back?”_

_“Or Efrideet?”_

_“They resent you.”_

_“You killed us.”_

_“Our blood is on your hands.”_

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Timur cried, grabbing his head, shaking and trying to clear it. He staggered into a clearing and looked up at a Shard. It was a small one. He took the Ghost from his coat, hands shaking violently. She slipped out of his hands, falling into the mud.

He picked her up quickly, trying to clean her shell. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he gasped. Nanites swarmed around him.

 _Timur!_  his Ghost pleaded as he started to lose control of the SIVA.

_“Timur…”_

“No!” he gasped. “Not you. Please, not you. I’m trying! I’m trying to fix it!”

 _“Timur, what are you doing? Do you think this will change anything? Do you think you can ever make right what you did?”_  Felwinter asked.

Timur fell to his knees in front of the Shard and held the dead Ghost out toward it. His own Ghost rezzed himself and floated weakly up to the Shard. He bumped into it and Light flowed out, swirling around both Ghosts. It slammed into Timur, knocking him back and he dropped Felwinter’s Ghost with a grunt. He stared at her intently, ignoring the surge of power lancing through him.

The Iron Lords were still shouting at him and he struggled to block them out as he watched the Light spark around the dead Ghost.

“Come on,” he breathed.

The Light drained out of the Shard and nothing happened. Timur dropped his head, eyes closed.

“I’m sorry Fel.”

“Fel…Felwinter?”

Timur’s head snapped up and he saw the Ghost’s light flicker on and she lifted off the ground and shook herself off, flinging mud onto Timur’s Ghost who darted back with an indignant hum.

Felwinter’s Ghost looked around and focused on Timur.

“I think… I might have missed something,” she said, and the Iron Lords were quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> a plan is coming together, here
> 
> (neither ghost was named in this, but Timur's ghost is named Coyote and Felwinter's is Felan)


End file.
